From Robin To Nightwing
by davis32
Summary: Short story about Dick transforming from Robin to Nightwing. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

From Robin to Nightwing

**I do not own anything. In this story Dick is eighteen and Artemis is nineteen, Artemis and Wally broke up, and Artemis lives in Gotham again, in her own apartment and is going to college, along with being on the team again. Dick and Artemis are really close but are still friends. Dick is a senior at Gotham Academy and getting ready to graduate. **

Sighing Artemis stepped into her apartment closing the door behind her. It was past midnight which was early for a mission to end but Artemis wasn't going to complain, she had been up since five studying for her English Lit final which was at eight. Then during the middle of her exam she got a message from Nightwing saying they had an emergency meeting and she needed to be there. So as quickly as possible she finished her exam and sprinted out of the building towards the nearest zeta tube.

Thankfully the mission didn't take that long, but she was exhausted and absolutely filthy. Stuffing her bow and quiver of arrows into her closet she headed towards her bathroom stepping into her amazing shower. By the time she was showered and relaxed it was one thirty, smiling at the thought of her soft comfortable bed she walked through her apartment making sure all the lights were shut off and the front door was locked. Sighing contently she laid down in her bed turning off the light and pulling the covers underneath her chin.

Tap…..Tap

Rolling over Artemis tried to ignore the annoying tapping noise.

Tap…Tap..Tap. Groaning Artemis rolled over flicking her light on to look around the room. Right when she looked at the window the tapping started again, narrowing her eyes Artemis could make out the shape of someone crouched down on her fire escape.

Grabbing the cross bow attached to the side of her nightstand she stood up crossing over to the window, sighing with relief she opened the window.

"What are you doing here Robin it's two thirty in the morning?" Artemis asked setting her hands on her hips.

Robin shrugged "I may have had a fight with Batman".

Artemis sighed stepping away from the window so he could come inside "You know I have a front door right and that I no longer live with my mother so you could use it anytime, even in the middle of the night".

Robin grinned "But the window is like a tradition, I get in a fight with Batman or just need to talk so I show up at your window".

Artemis rolled her eyes closing the window "Has anyone told you that your absolutely crazy?"

"Not in the last five hours no" Robin said.

Artemis smiled shaking her head, she turned around to face him but only to find him right in front of her, they were only inches apart. Artemis gulped looking at him, puberty had diffidently done the boy wonder wonders, he was now a head taller than her, he had a broad chest and shoulders and large muscles that clearly showed in his Robin uniform.

Stepping back Artemis moved to her bedroom door turning on the main light "So what did you and Batman fight about?" Artemis asked sitting down on her bed resting her back against her headboard.

"The same as usual, he still treats me like a kid even though I'm eighteen, doesn't let me do anything dangerous even though I'm the most experienced person on the team" Robin said pacing the room "I feel like I need to do my own thing ya know".

Artemis frowned "You mean breaking away from Batman and being a solo super hero".

Robin stopped pacing her floor looking her in the eye "That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to completely leave Batman, he's my family, but I feel like he's not letting me grow and experience things on my own".

Artemis nodded her head "I think every kid feels like that especially now when they're getting ready to graduate and go out on their own".

Robin sighed flopping himself onto her bed "I don't know what to do Arty?"

"I think you need to sit down and have an adult conversation with him, tell him how you feel, tell him that you love and respect him but you need to find yourself" Artemis said.

Robin smiled rolling onto his side to look at her "When did you get so philosophical?"

Artemis shrugged "I had to do the same thing with my mom when I decided to move to a completely different time zone with Wally, it was hard but it's what needed to be done she had to see me as an adult".

Robin sighed "I'm sorry about you and Wally".

Artemis shrugged "You don't have to apologize Rob, you've done it enough already. Wally and I just weren't meant to be in a serious relationship".

Robin sat up smiling at her "Let's go do something, cheer us both up".

Artemis shook her head "It's three in the morning Rob and I have class in the morning".

Robin stood up "Alright, maybe some other time. Thanks for listening me complain it really helped".

Artemis smiled standing up as well "It's what friends are for boy wonder".

Robin gave a small smile "I'll see you later Arty" he said opening the window, once he was on the fire escape her turned around smiling at her before he jumped off disappearing into the darkness. Artemis shook her head at the boy wonder's antics and closed the widow turning off the lights and climbing back into bed.

Three months later Artemis attended Gotham Academy's graduation only because Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson begged her to go. Throughout the entire ceremony Artemis thought about Robin. She had barely spoken to him since that night, he barely ever showed up for training, and only showed up for missions. Not even Wally had heard from him just the occasional text every now and then.

After the ceremony Artemis met up with Barbara and Dick, "So what are you two going to do know that you're done with high school?"

Barbara shrugged "I'm gonna hang out around here until school starts".

"I'm traveling Europe and then I'm coming back to work for Wayne enterprises in Bludhaven" Dick said shrugging.

"Wow what are you going to do in Europe?" Artemis asked.

Dick shrugged "Bruce has me traveling to each Wayne enterprises to learn about foreign policy, along with some fun time. It's pretty much an educational and fun filled trip all in one".

Artemis nodded her head "Well aren't you lucky Grayson, so it looks like it's just me and you left to tear up this town Barbara".

Barbara smiled "Sounds perfect".

Dick smiled "Well ladies it was nice but I leave tomorrow and I need to finish packing" he said hugging each of them "I'll text you when I land tomorrow Babs" he said before walking off towards a black limo.

Artemis watched him go "What's up with him?"

Barbara shrugged "He's been like that for a while now, he isn't himself, he isn't as annoying as normal, I'm worried about him".

Artemis smiled "I'm sure he's fine, maybe traveling Europe will be good for him. Come on let's go get some food".

Barbara nodded her head and together the two girls left to get pizza.

Later that night Artemis sat in her apartment watching TV when someone knocked on her front door.

Leaning against her door frame was Robin dressed in his civies. He was wearing black jeans with a blue t-shirt and his normal dark sunglasses. "What are you doing here Robin?"

Robin smiled "I came to see you".

Artemis stood in the door her arms crossed against her chest "I've barely heard from you in three months, you hardly ever come to training and you leave directly after missions".

Robin lowered his head "I know and I'm sorry "Mis, but I've been taking your advice. I talked with Batman he finally agreed; I've been helping him train a new Robin. And I'm taking a vacation of shorts to help me".

"You couldn't have told me that from the beginning?" Artemis asked letting the anger slip into her voice.

Robin winced at the tone of her voice "I'm sorry Artemis, but Batman asked me not to".

"So you just let me think that your mad at me that I did something wrong, you could have told me that you were doing something with Batman and couldn't talk about it" Artemis said.

"I don't know what to say Artemis, except that I'm sorry. We're introducing the new Robin tomorrow, and then I leave later that night. I just wanted to tell you" Robin said turning around to leave.

Artemis sighed "Robin wait". Robin turned around smiling; Artemis rolled her eyes "Come on, at least hang out with me before you leave for who knows how long".

Robin smiled pulling Artemis into a tight hug, kissing her cheek he said "Thank you Artemis".

Artemis punched his arm "Come on boy wonder I'll make some popcorn".

Together the two friends sat on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching cheesy movies until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Artemis woke up tangled on the couch with Robin. Robin was lying on his back so Artemis was practically on top of him with her head on top of his muscular chest. Their legs were intertwined together making it even more difficult for Artemis to remove herself from Robin's strong warm comforting grasp. His arm tightly holding her waist was also a major part of it.

Artemis gave up trying to remove herself from the couch and decided to go back to sleep. That's when her phone started ringing. Lifting her head she looked around the room shit her phone was in the kitchen on the counter.

"Rob, wake up" Artemis said nudging Robin's shoulder.

"Mhm" Robin muttered turning his head so that his face was buried into her hair.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, okay fine if he wanted to be like that then so could Artemis. Taking a deep breath Artemis put her hands on Robin's side and pushed with everything she had. Finally she was able to push him off the couch but what she didn't expect was for him to grab her waist and pull her down with him.

With a thug, a groan, and a girly shriek that Artemis would deny later they landed on the floor with Artemis completely on top of Robin.

"No matter how much I enjoy having a beautiful girl on top of me I'd rather not have her knee in my crouch" Robin said smirking.

Artemis narrowed her eyes slightly shifting her knee causing Robin to yelp in pain "That's what ya get bird brain" Artemis said standing up and heading towards her phone. She had a missed call from Green Arrow along with five text messages. "Shit, were late for the revealing of the new Robin" Artemis said turning around to face the current Robin who was currently sitting up on her floor running his hand through his hair and looking at his phone.

"Yeah Batman called like a dozen times, come on we need to get going" he said standing up.

Artemis nodded her head quickly putting her hair up into a ponytail and running into her bedroom to change her shirt and put on a pair of jeans. "So what do I call you now that you're no longer Robin?" Artemis asked on their way towards the zeta tube,

Robin shrugged "I think I like the name Nightwing".

"Are you ever going to tell me who you really are?" Artemis asked.

Robin smirked "Maybe, maybe not" he said stepping into the zeta tube.

Artemis groaned following after him.

Three hours later Artemis and the previous Robin who told his team to call him Nightwing walked towards her apartment. Outside her door Nightwing stopped "I have to get ready for my flight, I'll try and keep in touch".

Artemis nodded her head "I'll miss you to; just try not to get into too much trouble boy wonder".

Nightwing grinned "I'll try but I can't promise anything 'Mis" Nightwing stepped closer pulling her into a tight hug "You have to promise me you'll be careful I don't want anything happening to you".

"I'll try" Artemis said hugging him just as tightly.

When they pulled apart Nightwing moved so that their faces were inches apart "I need to do this before I leave" he said barely above a whisper. Before Artemis could respond his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and warm but demanding at the same time. Artemis eagerly responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning further into him.

When they pulled away Artemis kept her eyes closed trying to process what just happened "Nightwing" she started but he cut her off.

"I know, I'm sorry I just needed to do it before I left. You don't have to tell me how you feel right now it can wait until I get back. I needed you to know how I felt, I'll see you soon 'Mis" Nightwing said kissing her cheek and smiling sadly at her before he turned around leaving her in her hallway completely shocked and utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

From Robin to Nightwing

Richard 'Dick' Grayson had traveled Europe for three months; he learned about foreign policy like Bruce wanted and he found himself like he wanted. He was ready to return to Gotham, to the team, he was ready to be the leader everyone needed him to be. And most of all he was ready to return to Artemis, even though he dated other women he knew he loved her. He didn't care if Wally got mad at him, they were no longer together, and Wally had moved on.

Barbara had told him that Artemis was on patrol tonight with Green Arrow so he created a plan with Green Arrow. He had everything planned he would tell her who he really was and hope that she didn't reject him. Dressed in his new Nightwing costume he left for Star City.

Artemis Crock was in her Gotham apartment getting ready for patrol in Star City. For the last three months all she thought about was the previous Robin who said to call him Nightwing now even though he still hadn't returned from wherever he went. She had only received three messages from him only telling her that he was fine and what city he was in, he never said when he would return. And he never said anything about the kiss they shared before he left.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts Artemis strapped her bow and quiver to her back. Once at her door she took another deep breath going into super hero mood and completely shutting the thoughts of Robin/Nightwing out of her mind.

Artemis meet up with Green Arrow on top of their normal building along with Red Arrow, and Arsenal "Hey guys" Artemis said.

Red Arrow and Arsenal nodded their heads, Ollie stepped forward smiling larger than normal he clapped her on the shoulder and said "So we're all going to split up tonight, make our jobs a little easier" Ollie said.

Artemis didn't question his short of creepy smile and just nodded her head "Sounds good to me".

"Alright, I'll take the north part of the city, Red Arrow you take the south, Arsenal the west, and Artemis the east" Ollie said.

Everyone nodded their heads and ran off towards different parts of the rooftop. Ten minutes later Artemis landed on top of an apartment building. Catching her breath Artemis stood on the ledge looking down at the city. She always liked Star City, but she refused to move here no matter how much Ollie begged her to do so. Gotham was her home; even though it had its problems and one of the highest crime rates she loved it and couldn't imagine leaving it.

"It's a beautiful city isn't it?" someone asked behind her.

Whirling around Artemis drew her bow and an arrow aiming at the dark figure in the shadows.

The person laughed "Now Artemis there's no reason to bring weapons; I just want to have a friendly conversation".

That laugh sounded extremely familiar but she couldn't place it "Who are you? Show yourself" Artemis said not letting her bow fall.

"Put the bow down Arty" the figure said.

Artemis laughed "Why the hell would I put my bow down? Step out of the shadows before you find an arrow in your neck".

The figure laughed again sounding even more familiar "I just want to have a friendly conversation" the figure said stepping forward and pulling something out from behind their back.

Without thinking Artemis released her arrow but the figure was quick and moved out of the way barely missing their neck. Artemis sprinted forward sliding on the gravel and taking their legs out making them crash on their back with a loud thump and a groan. Leaping up Artemis put her boot on the person's chest aiming another arrow at their throat.

"Unless you want an arrow between your eyes you'll answer me, who the hell are you?" Artemis growled. Since they were still in the shadows Artemis could only tell the person was wearing a dark outfit with a mask covering his eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me Artemis" the person said obviously not scared by having an arrow aimed at their head.

"And why wouldn't I kill you?" Artemis asked pressing harder into the person's chest with her foot.

Grunting from the pressure the person spoke "One you're a hero, you don't kill people, you only severely injure. Second you'd never kill the person you've known and fought side by side with since you were fifteen".

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about? You have no idea who I am".

The person laughed "I know your name is Artemis Lian Crock. At the age of fifteen you became the protégé of Green Arrow, and joined the Team along with Kid Flash, the original Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad. I know that, your parents are Huntress, and Sportsmaster, and your older sister is Cheshire, something you kept hidden from your team. You retired from the Team and went to college in Palo Alto where you went to Stanford University with your boyfriend Wally West who was also Kid Flash. I know you grew up in Gotham and attended Gotham Academy on a Wayne Foundation Scholarship, you graduated from Gotham Academy. I know you speak fluently in French, Vietnamese, and Spanish. I know that when you were on the team the only person who could beat you in training was the original Robin. I also know firsthand that you and Wally hated each other when you first meet, and constantly argued, but eventually realized your feelings and kissed each other on New Year's Day after winning a fight against the Light. You and Wally broke up almost a year ago, deciding you were better off as friends, you returned to Gotham and started college there where you live on your own, and visit your mother every other day".

Completely shocked Artemis stepped back lowering her bow to her side "How… how do you know all that?" Artemis asked.

The person stood up "Because I was there Artemis. You know who I am".

Artemis stepped back sitting on the ledge of the building and putting her head in her hands trying to think clearly. She knew that laugh; along with the voice it was deeper but still similar. The only person who knew so much about her was Wally but there was no way that was Wally his red hair stood out in the dark. Which meant there was only one person left "Robin" she said lifting her head and looking into the masked figures face.

"It's Nightwing now actually. It took you long enough to figure it out 'Mis, your slacking" Nightwing said grinning.

Artemis stood up stepping closer to him she pulled her fist back punching him hard in the chest "What the hell? I barely hear from you for three months and then you come back hiding in the shadows pulling some serious Batman shit, what the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis screamed at him.

Nightwing pouted rubbing his chest "That really hurt 'Mis".

Artemis huffed crossing her arms "Good. What are you doing here Ro.. I mean Nigthwing?"

"I came to see you. Green Arrow told me where you were so I came, I need to talk to you 'Mis" Nightwing said stepping closer to her and more into the light so that Artemis could fully see his new uniform and damn he looked good. He now wore a neck to toe black unitard with boots, shoulder pads, and gloves. Across his chest was a blue bird, his abdomen area was colored in a light grey, he of course was wearing a mask to cover his eyes. God he looked good in that uniform Artemis thought.

Artemis shook her head clearing her thoughts "What do you need to talk to me about Nightwing?'

Nightwing smirked "Were you checking me out?"

Artemis scoffed hoping he couldn't see the blush moving up her neck "Of course I wasn't".

Nightwing continued smirking stepping closer to her "Yes you were. Admit it Artemis you were checking me out. I'll admit I was checking you out when I first got here".

Artemis rolled her eyes "Alright fine I was checking you out. Now why are you here Nightwing?"

"To do this" he said stepping closer and cupping her face with his hands pressing his lips to hers. Artemis closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his lips on hers. Sighing in content she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his dark hair. Nightwing released her face moving one hand to her lower back and the other to her blonde hair.

When they pulled away they were both panting "Has anyone told you that you're an amazing kisser?" Artemis asked in a daze.

Nightwing smirked "Maybe a couple of people" he wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her even tighter to his chest "I missed you".

Artemis breathed in deeply through her nose relaxing into his strong chest "I missed you to" she said softly hugging his waist.

Nightwing pulled away slightly "I came here to tell you that I'm back for good, and that I'm taking over as the leader of the Team as Nightwing. I also came here to tell you that I missed you like crazy, I know I didn't call or anything very much and I'm sorry about that I just needed to figure things out. Wally is my best friend which means dating his ex-girlfriend is supposed to be off limits, but I care about you Artemis I always have and those feelings have grown stronger over the years. I don't care if Wally gets mad I want to be with you, I want to tell you all of my secrets, I love you Artemis".

Artemis shucked in a breath, but didn't back away "You… you really love me?" she asked quietly.

Nightwing nodded his head "I do, I love you 'Mis" he said reaching up with one hand and grabbing his mask, but before he could pull it off Artemis stopped him.

"You don't have to do this?" Artemis said.

"No I want to do this" Nightwing said peeling the mask off. Artemis held her breath as he peeled it off. Nightwing kept his eyes closed for a couple of seconds taking in a deep breath; once he released it he opened them revealing his beautiful blue eyes.

Artemis gasped "Dick" she breathed out.

Dick smiled nodding his head "I told you we'd laugh about it someday".

"It was you this whole time, that's why; you would always make those snarky comments at school the day after missions. How did I not figure it out sooner?" Artemis said stepping away from him.

"I was trained by Batman, and was under strict orders not to reveal anything" Dick said.

"Everything makes sense now" Artemis said laughing.

Dick furrowed his eyebrows "I'm confused are you happy or mad right now".

Artemis smiled stepping closer to him "Does this answer your question?" she said pressing her lips to his.

"So what does this mean?" Artemis asked when they pulled away.

Dick smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "I'm hoping that it means you'll go to dinner with me tomorrow, and be my girlfriend".

Artemis smiled "I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow and be your girlfriend".

Dick smiled "I was hoping you'd say that" he said kissing her again. When they pulled away Dick rested his forehead against hers "I really don't want to leave right now, but I have to get back to Bludhaven".

"Bludhaven?" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled sheepishly "Yeah, Bruce has me working out of Wayne Enterprises there so I moved there. I've got my own apartment and everything and I'm the new super hero there".

"You don't live in Gotham anymore?" Artemis asked shocked and disappointed.

"No I don't is that a problem" Dick asked.

Artemis shook her head "No of course not it's just going to make seeing each other harder".

"Well make it work I promise. Here's my address come by when you're done and we can talk more, just enter the pass code when you get in the elevator and youll be able to get in, we both kind of need to get back to patrol" Dick said kissing her nose.

Artemis smiled "Okay your right, I'll see you in a couple hours" she said kissing him one last time.

Dick smiled putting his mask back on before kissing her again "I love you" he said quietly.

Artemis smiled "I love you to" she said after they broke apart. Nightwing smiled jumping off the side of the building and disappearing in the shadows.


End file.
